Castle on a cloud
by Clove1113
Summary: Cloves dieing moments and what I wish I believed was true. Please read and review. Rated cause it's just so damn sad.


Okay, Really depressing one shot about clove dying. Hope you enjoy. Or actually, I hope you hate it because if you enjoyed this then you would be evil.

I do not own the hunger games, and the title is the name of a song. Castle on a cloud. Duh. I also would like to say, I did not mean to insult anyone's beliefs by what I write here, I don't believe in an afterlife, so I guess this is sort of what I always wished I believed in. Even though I don't. Anyway, please read and review. I know basically everyone on this sight says this, so yeah. If you want me to write a whole story from when Clove enters the training center to until she dies then I will. Also, if I write that, I am definitely writing a cannon ending and an AU ending, I couldn't just leave clove to die like that. So if you think I should do that let me know! Thanks for reading my horrible writing.

Castle on a cloud

"Clove, Clove," Cato's voice is full of something I have rarely heard there before. Remorse, and grief. He falls to the ground beside me. "Clove, please, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let you come, please let me change my mind, let me come with you."

"Cato, don't apologize, it's not your fault. It wasn't your idea." My voice is so quiet I know the cameras can't hear me. But I don't care how weak I am now. All I care about is Cato, the grief in his deep blue eyes. I push the boiling pain in my temple to the back of my head, I've always pushed my physical pain away before, I can do it again. But it's the emotional pain that I can't push away, maybe because I have no practice. The only person I ever loved was always there to comfort me, but now, I can't do the same for him. I have given so many others pain before, laughed as there lovers cried after I beat them in battle. After I watched them burn. But there was a time, five years ago, when I did care. I was 12 years old, and sneaking back from one of my many nighttime excursion's from the training center. I had been creeping down a back street when I saw a man. He was three times my size, and probably that of my age. He thought I was helpless, so he stole all I had from me, my innocence. He didn't know that there was one thing I had learned from my mentors at the training center. Take my knives with me ware ever I go. I pulled one out and stabbed him in the shoulder. Then I pinned the weakened man to the ground and tortured him to death. Until he begged me for the mercy of death. I gave him that one mercy. I don't care what I've become, I did care once. But after that day, I never cared again.

People say that before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes. If that is true then I am about to die. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have left you." Cato practically whales. I don't really care weather I live or die. I never truly have. Death is a daily occurrence in front of my eyes, as normal to me as brushing my hair or getting dressed. But hearing the pain in his voice suddenly makes me the little girl I was 10 years ago. I do care, not for myself, not even for the district I know I am letting down, but for the boy who holds both of my hands in his. "Cato, Cato, it's not your fault. Cato, I love you more than I love myself. So do me this one last favor, and win this damn thing."

"I swear on my life that he will die for this. And I swear that I will win for you. I love you Clove Copperova, never forget it."

"I won't." Then I remember the first day we met. Our mentors had made us fight in the ring. The ring where only one person can leave alive. I remember that day, ware we had fought. Finally I had him pinned beneath me, my knife over his throat. My mentor had yelled at me to get on with it, but I had defied him, not for the first time, and not for the last. But this was the time I did it for more than to see his reaction. For more than the reputation of the only girl who will talk back to her mentor. For more than even the thirst I have always had to prove myself. To stop people from patronizing me for my small stature. I did it because even then I loved him. I stood and left the ring, Cato following me out. Our mentors struck a deal with us, we each go back in. If we both win, we both live. If one of us loses, we both die. I could have never have beaten my opponent ordinarily, but with Cato's life on the line, I did. That was when I was 13, and I haven't changed a bit. That knowledge almost brings a smile to my face.

The world goes black around me. I feel like I'm floating, but suddenly return to earth. I open my eyes and stand up. I survey my surroundings confusedly. I see my lifeless body beneath me, Cato bent over it. But when I reach out to touch him, nothing happened. I couldn't touch him. Try as I might, I can't move.

"I love you Clove Copperova, never forget it."

"I love you Clove Copperova, never forget it."

"I love you Clove Copperova, never forget it."

Around and around I go. Cato eventually stands and walks away, and I watch in morbid fascination as the hovercraft picks my lifeless body up. I stare at myself, as if I am someone else. I look at the checkerboard of scars over my right forearm, and the two parallel scars that run from the corner of my eye to my jawline. They look like black streams of tears. I look at the fine scar around my throat, a hairs width, I see the line of the scar over my shoulder, the one on my calf. This is bazaar!

I have never believed in an afterlife, but I guess I can add that to the long list of things I got wrong. But if I am stuck in this arena for all eternity, I wish there was none at all. I suddenly realize that I am totally fine. I can move, in fact, I am full of more energy than I know what to do with. I follow Cato as he runs through the grass field to find Thresh. I watch as there swords clash again and again until Thresh disarms my lover. I hold my breath, expecting the worst, but as ever, my cato is undefeated. He holds up his left hand and slaps the side of the blade then, showing skill I never knew he had, he thrust a knife into Threshes heart. Not the flawless spin I give a knife, no. But a straight shot as if he was holding the knife all the way. Threshes cannon goes and I fall to the ground. I must have blacked out again, because when I wake, it is to see Cato holding out a hand to me. I fling myself into his arms, not knowing where we are, and frankly not caring. After what feels like seconds, but might have been centuries, we loosen our hold on one another. I look around to see district 2. Not the wreck of a place it is now, but a perfect one. One ware there is no hunger games. I'm sure


End file.
